Question: If $x \boxdot y = 7y+2$ and $x \otimes y = 4x^{2}-y^{2}$, find $(6 \otimes -4) \boxdot 4$.
We don't need to find $6 \otimes -4$ because $x \boxdot y$ depends only on the right operand. Find $x \boxdot 4$ $ x \boxdot 4 = (7)(4)+2$ $ \hphantom{x \boxdot 4} = 30$.